Paternidad
by Quetzaly
Summary: Sawamura Eijun es un joven con apenas 22 años, alegre, trabajador y a veces puede ser un tanto despistado e infantil, un día recibe la noticia de la muerte de su abuelo y debe regresar al lugar donde vivio la mayor parte de su infancia. Nunca se imagino que una simple pregunta tendría un gran peso en su vida. "¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"


**Paternidad.**

 **Ace of Diamond/** **ダイヤの** **A pertenece a Terajima Yuji y editorial Kodansha.**

 **"Esto es una libre adaptación del manga Bunny Drop escrito por Yumi Unita, así que existiran GRANDES cambios con respecto a la obra original."  
**

…:::…

Capítulo 1 "¿Quieres vivir conmigo?"

…:::…

Sawamura Eijun se dirige con pasos lentos y pesados hasta la casa en la que alguna vez vivió durante su infancia. No sabe porque, pero no se siente tan decaído como creyó que se sentiría. La noticia le llego de manera estrepitosa, y tardo unos cuantos minutos en asimilarla, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta del significado de aquellas palabras que su madre le había dicho, un vacío se alojó en su estómago el pecho se le sintió pesado y el nudo en la garganta se formó repentinamente.

"El abuelo murió"

Rememoro todas sus vivencias al lado de aquel hombre, sus veranos en aquella casa en el campo donde disfrutaba de jugar beisbol con su abuelo, de cómo le había enseñado a jugar dicho deporte y de cómo le apoyo cuando quiso dejar la escuela para trabajar.

Sawamura Eitoku fue un gran hombre.

No pudo evitar no llorar.

Y su sufrimiento tan solo duro unos cuantos minutos, si bien era cierto que amaba a su abuelo, también era muy sabido que el hombre ya había caminado un largo recorrido, y aunque no sonase tan bien, Eijun sabía que el hombre vivió feliz hasta el último momento, y que si él lo viese llorando se burlaría y le diría algo como "Los hombres deben de ser fuertes"

Una sonrisa se posa en sus labios, mira al cielo, pensando en que su abuelo le observa desde ahí. Está a punto de llegar, reconoce el cruce peatonal, el camino sigue sin pavimentar y las marcas que dejan las llantas de los autos pueden verse claramente plasmadas sobre la tierra, los campos están llenos de trigo y a lo lejos puede observar con claridad el comienzo de la zona donde se encuentran todas las casa, es como si reviviera su infancia, nada ha cambiado en aquel sitio, o al menos eso es lo que le hubiese gustado pensar, puesto que desde la última vez que visito el lugar parece que el número de casas ha ido en aumento.

Por fin llega hasta su destino, su mirada es capturada por la pequeña figura de una niña que está jugando frente a la entrada, lleva ropa de luto y presiente que se trata de la hija de uno de sus tantos familiares. La niña le mira cuando Eijun trata de entrar a la casa, Eijun no dice nada, la niña le sigue mirando con insistencia, puede que ella le conozca de algún sitio, está a punto de preguntar de quien es hija cuando la puerta principal es abierta.

— ¡Eijun! Creí que no vendrías. —Su madre le recibe, esconde su tristeza en una falsa sonrisa hacia su hijo, Eijun decide pasarlo por alto. —Pasa por favor, tu padre está hablando con tus tíos. El nokanshi* llegara dentro de poco.

Sawamura no se siente con ánimos de ver a sus familiares, la mayoría de su familia se negó rotundamente al matrimonio de sus padres, porque no era bien visto que un Sawamura se casara con una simple mesera, incluso le miraban mal por haber dejado sus estudios y decidiera trabajar, no hacen falta los comentarios respecto a su situación, y el como una mala crianza por parte de su madre fue la que ocasionó su deserción en la escuela, se encuentra ahí solo porque se trata de su abuelo. Y necesita darles apoyo emocional a sus padres.

Frunce el ceño y tuerce un poco los labios, no quiere presentar sus saludos a un montón de hipócritas y estirados.

—Sé que no te llevas muy bien con tus tíos, pero… debes de mostrar respeto por tus mayores, recuerda que a pesar de todo, siguen siendo los hijos de tu abuelo y hermanos de tu padre. —Otra sonrisa forzada, a Eijun le duele que su madre haga eso, no es justo que solo ella deba cargar con tanto sufrimiento. Entonces recapacita, si no presenta sus respetos como es debido, lo más probable es que su madre salga perjudicada en todo esto.

—Iré a saludar. —Habla a regañadientes.

—Lamento que deba ser así. —Su madre no debe disculparse, quien debe disculparse es él, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para la "familia"

Llegan a la habitación de espera, sus tíos se encuentran manteniendo una plática bastante animada para la ocasión, no puede evitar que su ceño se frunza en desaprobación. Su padre es el primero en percatarse de su presencia, cuando su mirada se topa con la de su hijo, los demás hacen lo mismo. Eijun se siente agobiado. Pero como la etiqueta lo indica se reverencia ante sus mayores.

—Es un gusto volver a verlos. —Dice con voz firme mientras sus manos tocan el suelo y su cabeza se inclina con respeto.

Los murmullos no se hacen esperar, Eijun puede escuchar claramente como algunos de sus familiares murmullan cosas como: "al menos aprendió algo" "con una madre así lo único que puede hacer es inclinar la cabeza". El enojo comenzó a crecer dentro de sí, se muerde la lengua, no es momento para peleas verbales, esta consiente que es un tonto sin remedio, de esas personas que hablan antes de pensar y no es el lugar ni el momento de hacerlo, regresa a su postura inicial cuando su padre carraspea y le pide que se siente a su lado.

Sawamura Tosaki mira severamente a sus cuñadas y hermanos, estos pronto guardan silencio. Eijun suspira aliviado, su padre puede dar miedo algunas veces.

— ¿Por qué no se han presentado el resto de mis sobrinos? ¿Acaso Mirai, Wakana y Eijun son los únicos nietos que tubo papá?

Los presentes se remueven incomodos ante la cuestión.

—A diferencia de Eijun quien tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, nuestros hijos se encuentran trabajando. —Responde una de las tías del castaño.

—Mirai está de maternidad, así que es más fácil para ella estar aquí. —Respondió el padre de la joven.

—Es cierto, sabes que el trabajo de mi hija requiere de todo su tiempo, no es como si lo pudiese descuidar tan a la ligera. —Habla otra.

—No es tan fácil darse el lujo de faltar en la empresa donde trabaja Takeshi. —Hablo otra.

Cada uno de los presentes excusaba la falta de presencia de sus hijos, a Eijun le hirvió la sangre, "tener todo el tiempo libre" y una mierda, su trabajo era igual de importante como el de sus primos, que le dieran permiso para faltar, le costó un gran descuento en su próximo cheque y horas extra que no serían pagadas.

Tosaki sabe que su hijo esta tenso y que pronto explotará, le da suaves palmaditas en la espalda, permitiéndole que salga de la habitación. Eijun no espera ni un segundo más, sale hasta el jardín, en su camino a este se encuentra con Wakana, su hermana, la joven le sonríe, su semblante es el mismo que su madre le ha mostrado cuando le recibió. Y la molestia vuelve.

Ya en el jardín se dirige hasta los arboles de durazno, el lugar está muy alejado de la casa y es gracias a ello que se permite gritar y blasfemar en contra de sus tíos y tías.

Sus expresiones son variadas, imita a cada uno de sus familiares con burla y es entonces hasta que escucha una pequeña risa, que detiene sus maldiciones, la niña que se encontraba jugando frente a la entrada le mira divertida, pero luego de saberse descubierta corre hasta la casa.

Eijun sigue preguntándose ¿Quién es aquella pequeña?

Mira su reloj, el nokanshi está a punto de llegar, camina en dirección a la casa nuevamente, quiere despedirse del cuerpo de su abuelo, después de eso se ira lo más pronto posible.

…:::…

Todos se encuentran reunidos en la habitación que fue adaptada para la ceremonia, una de las más grandes de la casa y la cual tiene vista directa al jardín, han recorrido las puertas, porque al parecer, su abuelo gustaba de tenerlas así en verano, el nokanshi hace su trabajo preparando pulcramente el cuerpo de su abuelo, justo cuando está a punto de dejarle en el ataúd, la niña se levanta de su lugar y corre hasta el jardín, Eijun le mira con curiosidad, la pequeña corta una flores y hace un ramillete, sus tíos murmullan en desaprobación y se escandalizan un poco cuando la pequeña, entra de nuevo, sus calcetas se han manchado de lodo dejando sus pisadas marcadas en el tatami.

—Son jacintos, eran las favoritas de tu abuelo. —Su madre se lo dice en un susurro, Eijun no sabía eso y de alguna manera le sorprende que alguien con la personalidad de su abuelo, gustase de unas flores tan lindas y delicadas. Su atención es nuevamente puesta en la pequeña, quien extiende el ramillete al nokanshi, el hombre lo toma y le dedica una sonrisa sincera, la pequeña parece no querer moverse del lugar, una de las empleadas de la casa la toma del brazo y la aleja, para que el nokanshi pueda continuar con su trabajo, una vez que ha terminado de preparar el cuerpo de su abuelo, coloca entre sus manos el ramillete que la niña le había entregado.

Eijun se encuentra un poco confuso con la situación, al parecer la niña no es parte de la familia, puesto que sus tías le miran con enfado y desaprobación. Cuando el cuerpo de su abuelo es colocado en el ataúd, el moje hace acto de presencia para hacer el ritual.

…:::…

La ceremonia luctuosa ha terminado y es hora de despedirse, todos rodean el ataúd y entonces la niña se suelta del agarre de la empleada y corre hasta posicionarse cerca de este. Con sus pequeñas manos acaricia suavemente la mano fría y arrugada de Eitoku, Eijun está sorprendido por tal acción y en vista de que sus parientes están punto de hacer algo contra la pequeña se inclina hasta su altura y le toma suavemente por el hombro.

—Ya no despertará, ¿verdad? —Su voz es apenas audible, pero el castaño le ha escuchado a la perfección.

—Ya no lo hará. —Responde con un tono suave y lastimero.

—Papá dijo que no me dejaría sola, pero ahora papá se ha dormido para siempre.

Lo último dejo un tanto impactado a Eijun, cree haber escuchado mal, acaso aquella pequeña ¿se ha dirigido a su abuelo como papá?

La niña se aleja del lugar, Eijun da un largo suspiro.

—Adiós abuelo. —Es lo único que logra decir.

…:::…

—No podemos quedarnos con la niña.

— ¿En que estaba pensando papá?

—La empleada afirma que llevaba viviendo con el más de dos meses, ¿no se supone que visitabas a padre con regularidad Tesuhiko?

—Eso hacía, pero nunca vi rastro de la mocosa cuando venía con mi esposa. Además yo no era el único, Tosaki prácticamente vivía aquí.

—Sabes muy bien hermano, que papá insistió en que Haruka y yo saliéramos de viaje, y Wakana se encontraba en Tokio por sus estudios. —Respondió el padre de Eijun, el castaño sabía muy bien que era cierto, sus padres le llamaban constantemente desde Osaka, Niigata e incluso Hokkaido. Parecía que Tosaki quería agregar algo más pero fue interrumpido por una de sus cuñadas.

—Tu padre siempre ha sido corto de pensamiento.

—Callate, deberías de respetarlo más. —Respondió el esposo.

—No importa como lo mires, puede ser hija de cualquiera, el hecho de que padre le haya dado su apellido no significa que sea su verdadera hija.

— ¿Qué insinúas Tomoko?

—Podemos llevarla a un orfanato, no es como si nos incumbiese este asunto.

—Cierto, además de eso, cuidar a un niño es una gran responsabilidad, ya hemos pasado por esto y nuestra edad ya no es la adecuada.

—Tesuhiko, ¿Por qué no se la llevan con ustedes? Su casa es grande y no creo que la niña suponga un problema.

—Ni hablar, lo mejor es hacer lo que ha dicho mi cuñada, hay que llevarla a un orfanato.

—Puede quedarse con nosotros. –Tosaki habla, es firme ante su declaración y Eijun está a punto de atragantarse con su saliva ante lo que su padre ha dicho. Nunca se imaginó que aquella pequeña resultaría ser nada más ni nada menos que la hija de su difunto abuelo ni mucho menos que su padre decidiría criarla como propia.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses Tosaki, ¿Qué dirá la gente? Si la niña se queda con ustedes, pronto se sabrá que es la hija de padre.

—Estaba muy seguro de que afirmaste lo contrario cuñada. —Respondió el padre de Eijun con enfado. El castaño estaba estupefacto, todos los presentes hablaban del futuro de una pequeña que no tenía voz ni voto. Ahora veía porque su padre había comentado la posibilidad de educar a la niña.

—No se trata de contradecir Tosaki, mi mujer simplemente está pensando en las posibilidades, tener un hijo a la edad de papá no es imposible, lo que perjudicaría a la familia serían los rumores, mamá murió hace dos años, y la niña tiene seis, la vergüenza que pasaría la familia seria demasiada.

¿Vergüenza?

¿Acaso lo único que les importaba era el cómo les verían los demás? ¿Querían desasirse de la pequeña porque temían ser apuntados con el dedo por personas que tal vez ni siquiera cocinan?

Suficiente.

Eijun ya tenía suficiente de esta discusión sin sentido, al parecer nadie quería quedarse con la niña por lo que los rumores supondrían, seria difícil llevarla a un orfanato porque requerían un extenso papeleo y las pruebas de ADN que demostrarían que la niña nada tiene que ver con la familia, su padre se había postulado nuevamente como tutor de la niña, pero la familia no lo permitió.

— ¿Acaso quieres que pasemos más humillación por tu culpa? Suficiente tuvimos con tratar tu matrimonio, con esa… mujer.

Y eso fue lo último que Sawamura Eijun pudo soportar.

— ¡Estoy harto de todo esto! –Grito de manera colérica, todos los presentes se callaron en el instante. — ¡Deberían de regresan a su nido de víboras!

— ¡Eijun! —Exclamo su madre con preocupación. Wakana quien estaba sentada a su lado trato de sentarle nuevamente pero se vio impedida ante la actitud llena de resolución que mostraba el castaño.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo te atrev-

—Usted, ¡callese! Ya he tenido suficiente de sus discusiones, son unos completos tontos, solo les importa la imagen y no se dan cuenta de que están hablando del futuro de un ser humano, una vez, solo por una vez en su vida, ¡dejen de ser jodidamente egoístas!

—Eijun detente por favor. —Suplicaba su madre.

—No mamá, no me callaré, el abuelo acaba de morir, no hace más de media hora que fue su funeral y estas personas solo hablan mal de él, ¿Es que acaso no son sus hijos? Si tanto les molesta la niña, entonces yo me la quedare.

—Mocoso insolente, ¿acaso sabes lo que conlleva cuidar a un menor? —Hablo el mayor de sus tíos. — ¿Lo ves ahora Tosaki? Este es el resultado de haberte casado con una simple mesera, un hijo que no sabe cuándo debe cerrar la boca y guardar respeto por sus mayores.

— ¡Vaya que es cierto! Este es el resultado del matrimonio entre mis padres, un hijo que trabaja duro y se esfuerza para no ser una carga, un hijo que debe aguantar el veneno de su propia familia, un hijo que se tomó la molestia de venir al funeral de su abuelo, a costa de una paga miserable y horas extra, un hijo que respeta a su padre y madre, no ando por la vida hablando mal de ellos como ustedes, un hijo que está a punto de golpearlo señor si no se calla de una vez.

Su tío le miro con enfado, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, todos los presentes estaban atónitos ante el comportamiento tan colérico que había tenido el castaño.

—Esta decidió, la niña se quedara conmigo.

Eijun salió de la habitación con la frente en alto.

…:::…

Eijun y su madre se encontraban en el jardín.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto cariño?

—Ya lo he decidido mamá… papá esta…

—Tú padre se ha quedado a despedir a tus tíos, ha dicho que has hecho muy bien en callarlos, dijo que ya hacía falta que lo hicieras. —Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de su madre al recordar como su hijo había hecho callar a sus cuñados y concuñas.

—Lo siento mamá, creo que te he complicado las cosas. —Eijun se escucha culpable y eso es algo que provoca cierta ternura en su madre.

—Que tú comiences a preocuparte por mí es desolador ¿sabes? —Exclamo su madre de manera dramática con un tinte de burla en sus palabras.

— ¡Oye! —Protesto el castaño.

—Estoy bien. —Hablo su madre con calma y seguridad. —Cuando decidí casarme con tu padre sabía que sería muy difícil y con el paso del tiempo aprendí a ignorarlos, tu abuelo era un gran hombre, el siempre ponían en margen a tus tíos. Además, tú y Wakana son mis más preciados tesoros, ¿Cómo podrían lastimarme sus ofensas, cuando yo sé perfectamente que ustedes son mejores que cualquiera de ellos?

Eijun se siente un poco avergonzado por las palabras de su madre, sabe que es verdad, después de todo se trata de la mujer que decidió dar la cara en contra de una familia que suponía prestigio y renombre. Sus labios se curvan formando una sutil sonrisa y es entonces que su campo de visión es capturado por la silueta infantil de la hija de su abuelo.

La idea de que alguien tan recto como su abuelo hubiese tenido un amante y más aún una pequeña hija, no le sentaba para nada bien, pero al tratarse de su abuelo, pensó que las razones habrían sido más que suficientes.

—Es una buena niña —Las palabras de su madre le sacan de su pequeña línea de pensamientos, el castaño le presta atención. —Tu abuelo nunca nos dijo nada, la niña apareció de la nada exactamente cuando tu padre y yo ya estábamos de viaje, y sé que es más duro para ella que para cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Estás seguro de llevarla contigo? Sabes muy bien que tú padre y yo podemos encargarnos de ella.

—Lo haré mamá, además, se muy bien que sacrificaste muchas cosas por cuidarnos a Wakana y a mí, también sé que fue más difícil para ti por culpa de mis tíos, si la niña se queda con ustedes… creo que las cosas pueden complicarse.

Su madre suspiro con resignación, dejaría que su hijo hiciese lo que él creía conveniente, después de todo hasta ahora podía asegurar que de todos los nietos de su suegro, Eijun era el más trabajador, tal vez un poco irresponsable, pero esto le serviría para crecer un poco más en ese aspecto.

— ¡Oye! —Grita Eijun, la niña que estaba hasta hace unos momentos persiguiendo una mariposa, se detiene y le mira. El castaño se acerca con pasos lentos hasta donde se encuentra la pequeña y de manera firme y sin ninguna clase de miramiento le pregunta. — ¿Quieres vivir conmigo? —Inclina un poco la cabeza para poder mirar directamente a la niña, sus orbes castaños y profundos se encuentran con unas del mismo color pero un poco más claras, la pequeña toma la solapa de su traje con un poco de temor y asiente de manera tímida con su cabeza.

El castaño mira en dirección a su madre, levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha, y le dedica una sonrisa demostrando una pequeña victoria.

—Entonces estará a tu cargo. —Habla para sí misma, una sonrisa sincera se plasma en sus labios y Eijun por fin puede respirar tranquilo, porque ahora mismo su mamá no está fingiendo.

…:::…

 **NOTAS: De verás que tenia ganas de adaptar este hermso manga con algunos personajes de Daiya. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


End file.
